A 'Love'ly Secret
by EclareFanFictioner14
Summary: Austin is expected to grow up to be just like his older brother. Same goes for Ally and her older sister. What happens when the two meet at a party they are dragged to? They are about to find out just how much they have in common. Lets just say, there might just be a 'love'ly secret arranged in order to have what they want, and what they deserve; Love. COLLAB WITH x-StayRossome-x
1. I'm Myself, Never Someone Else

**Hey guys! Back with a new story! This is my first FanFic for one of my fave couples, Austin and Ally! I am even more excited to be doing this as a collab with a wonderful writer here on fan fiction! x-StayRossome-x! So, I really hope you enjoy this new story. Here goes _A 'Love'ly Secret_ by EclareFanFictioner14 and x-StayRossome-x! (Go read her stories if you haven't already!) :D ENJOY!**

Ally POV  
"But Kaylee, I have a major book report due soon and I-" I protested. But of course, my sister didn't even bother to let me finish.  
"I don't care! You're going! All of the other cheerleaders and football players-" I cut her off.  
"** and dumb jocks." I corrected my older sister, Kaylee.  
She rolls her eyes at this before continuing, "They're all bringing their unpopular siblings with them."  
"Yeah, but why?" I asked her, obviously confused.  
"Ugh, it doesn't matter! You're coming!" Before I had time to respond, she marched upstairs to get ready for school.  
I sighed to myself before going to get some breakfast from the kitchen.  
You see, my older sister; well step sister, Kaylee, is trying to force me to go to some huge party. She likes this dumb jock named Daniel, who is also going to the party. Kaylee is a junior while I am still only a sophomore. She thinks she has total control over me, but no! I am my own person. Or at least, I should be. It's just.. I'm not that confident of a person; unlike her. I wish I was a little less awkward, and a lot more loud.  
I sat down at the round, mahogany table in the kitchen and began to eat my cereal. I turned around to see my mom and dad walking down the stairs. I love my dad, Lester greatly. But, not my mom, Cassie. She's just my step mom. I love my real mom, but she abandoned the family two years ago. This resulted in my dad getting remarried to a witch with her evil flying monkey. By that I mean my step mom and her daughter.  
"Morning Dad." I said, smiling at my dad.  
Cassie glared at me as if she is trying to tell me to tell her good morning as well. Ha, yeah.. no.  
I walked upstairs to get dressed after finishing my breakfast. I threw on a pair of sweats and a pink, flower pattern T-Shirt since I decided to just dress down today. I walked back downstairs after applying some light makeup and throwing my hair up in a messy bun, being sure to leave a few strands of hair loose.  
I heard Cassie scoff at me when she saw my appearance.  
"Ally, why can't you be like your sister and dress nicely?" She questions, the morning routine continuing.  
"Whatever." I mumble, rolling my eyes, before grabbing my bag as I walked to the door.  
"You Do NOT talk to your mother that way." I heard Cassie say as my hand reached the door knob.  
I stopped in my tracks and quickly turn around. That was it, the last straw.  
"You are not, and never will be, my mom. You are nothing like her. You may be married to my dad, and may be my legal step mom, but you will never have the traits of a regular mom; like my real one."  
With that, I stomped out the door, slamming it behind me, and walked to school.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Austin POV  
"You're going and that's final." My older brother Daniel states, before going to the kitchen for some breakfast. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to get dressed.  
He's trying to get me to go to some dumb party with him. He likes this cheerleader named Kaylee Dawson, who will also be at this party. I really don't want to go, but I know it's no use fighting with my brother; he always wins. He's a junior and I'm still a sophomore.  
After getting changed into a pair of jeans and a white V-Neck T-Shirt, I threw on my favorite pair of shoes and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.  
I sat down and devoured my pancakes; I just wanted to get out of here. My mom and dad; Mimi and Mike Moon, were chatting away about how sophisticated their son is. Yeah, not me. They're always talking about Daniel. I finished my pancakes and placed the plate in the sink.  
I heard my mom laugh lightly before saying, "Ah, yes, I remember that reward!"  
I rolled my eyes at my mom. Obviously, she saw this because she glared a me before asking, "Austin, why can't you be like your brother?"  
I responded with a simple, "Because I'm not.", and stormed out the door, slamming it quite hard in the process. I walked to school for yet another miserable day. I let the wind hit my face, almost whisking my troubles away for a few seconds. If only that feeling would last.

**Sorry it was kind of short! We promise the chapters will get longer! Much longer! So keep an eye out for Chapter 2! :D**

** - EclareFanFictioner14 and x-StayRossome-x**


	2. Do I Have To Be Here?

Ally POV

I walk to school, thoughts of Kaylee running through my mind. Why does she always have to be like this?! Why can't she just leave me to my business, and I will happily leave her to hers. But no! She only uses me when she wants something really.

"Hey Ally." I see my curly-haired Latina best friend, Trish smile while running up to me.

"Hey Trish." I reply, a little less enthusiastically.

"What's up with you?" She asks me, frowning.

"My sister." I deadpan, flatly.

"What's she done now?"

"She's forcing me to go to some stupid party tonight with all the jocks and cheerleaders! She knows I'm not good at socializing! But apparently, for some reason, all of her friends are bringing their less popular siblings, but we all know the real reason she wants me to go. She only wants to go because her crush, Daniel is there. She probably wants to impress him by making fun of me or something"

"But, it's a party! Who cares if all the populars are going! Make friends, have fun!" Trish exclaims, smiling again.

I just sigh and roll my eyes, before walking ahead of her to school.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Austin POV

I can't believe my brother! Why is he always bossing me around?! I am almost a man now; I should be able to boss him round if anything! Why aren't my parents concerned over the fact that I am being forced to go to a party full of juniors?! Oh, that's right; because Daniel is perfect! He would never take his little brother to a party where people tend to drink a little too much! He would look after his little brother, and make sure that he doesn't get in any sort of trouble. Ha! Yeah right! When we get to that party, he will leave me as soon as we step through the doors! He is only really going to see his crush, Kaylee.

"Hey Austin!" I hear my best friend, Dez yell.

"Hi."

"Wow, why are you suddenly all grumpy?"

"One guess." I looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"Daniel." He knows me too well.

"Yep." I reply, popping the 'p'. "He is forcing me to go to some stupid party tonight! He only wants to go to see some cheerleader he likes. It's ridiculous really.."

"Then don't go."

"Wow, I never thought of that!" I exclaim, sarcastically. "Of course I thought of that! But Daniel always gets what he wants!"

"Well then."

I just roll my eyes, before walking ahead of him to school.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ally POV

Time seemed to tick slower and slower as I sat in the back of my English class. It's hard for me to focus since the party was the only thing on my mind. I know what you're probably thinking right now. Why not just enjoy the party, mingle and flirt a bit? Ha, funny. I'd have better luck flirting with an orange. That probably wouldn't turn out well either! The only cute boys in my year were Dallas, Landon, and.. Wait, what's his name again? Umm, well he has blonde hair and a cute smile. We've only ever said hi to each other once. But that's it. I know _nothing _about him what so ever.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the loud sound of a bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. I sighed in relief before remembering the party. I groaned to myself before heading out the door.

The walk back home seemed shorter than usual. I made my way upstairs and into my room, ignoring my mom and dad who were at the kitchen table talking. I closed my bedroom door behind me, setting my book bag lightly on the floor. I looked at the clock to see that the party was in just an hour. Why so early, you may ask? Well the party throwers parents would be home at one so they decided to make the party from 4:30 - 12:00. Or at least that's what Kaylee told me. Ugh, 7 and a half hours of my life shall be wasted. I hope we don't stay the WHOLE time. I just wish Trish could come.

I got changed into a pair of jeans and a light yellow tank. Just then, my sister walked in, looking better than me, as usual. |

"Ha, you're funny Als! But, no. Here", she paused to throw a dress my way, "Wear that. This is a _Junior_ party! Not a _Pre-K Hello Kitty Celebration_!" She finished rolling her eyes before mumbling, "Dork.", and walking back to her room. I looked down at my shirt to see the words Hello Kitty printed on the front of my shirt with a picture. Wow, I am a dork.  
I quickly got changed into the tight, short red dress my sister gave me. I have to say, it did fit my curves perfectly. It was a bit too short though. I think I looked good though. Hopefully. After applying some make-up and putting on my black flats with a red bow on the front of each shoe, I smiled at my appearance in the mirror hanging on my door. I walked downstairs to see my sister and a few of her friends laughing about who-knows-what on the living room couch. I walked in front of them and they all looked up at me. My sister examined me before gesturing for me to spin. I spun around slowly before looking at her annoyed.

"Perfect. You look good." Kaylee told me. Wow, that's the first ever compliment she- ",but I look better." _Never mind_. Her friends laughed and nodded in agreement while I just roll my eyes.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the party. I step out of the car to see Kaylee and her friends already walking through the front door of the house. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked over to the door. Well, this is _sure_ going to be one "fun" night! Yeah, _okay_.

Austin POV

I stepped out of my brothers car to see he was already inside. I had to spend the entire car ride listening to Daniel go on and on about how much better he looked than me. I was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. I had on my R5 necklace and new white high tops. I didn't do anything with my hair, it fell perfectly over my forehead, nearly touching my eyes. I walked trough the front door of the house and took in my surroundings, the smell of alcohol filling my nose. Well, this should be "fun".

_Sure._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~


	3. Kaylee Ruins Everything!

**Hey guys! We're back with a new chapter!  
ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3! :D

Ally POV

I sighed to myself, taking another sip of my water. That's all there really was, besides alcohol, which I don't drink. I had no one to talk to. I really wish Trish was here. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, listening to the music. My favorite song, _Warrior by Kesha_ **(1)**,came on. I wanted to dance to it but I couldn't. I know what would happen. I'd be a laughing stock for the rest of high school. I started mouthing out the words and tapping my foot to the beat of the song against the hard wood floor.

_We were born to break the doors down,  
Fighting 'till the end, yeah,  
It's something that's inside of us is,  
How we've always been, yeah,_

_Warrior-ior-ior_  
_Warrior-ior!_  
_Warrior-ior-ior_  
_Warrior-ior!_

_We are the misfits,_  
_We are the bad kids,_  
_The degenerates,_  
_We ain't perfect but that's alright!_

"Nice voice.", I heard a mysterious yet familiar voice say. I didn't even realize I was _actually_ singing!  
My eyes shot open to see one out of the three cutest guys in my year standing in front of me. Austin! That's his name! Wow, wonder how I forgot that.

"Oh, um, thanks, I-I didn't even know I was s-singing." I stuttered out.

"No problem." I expected him to turn and walk away. But, no. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"You're..erm..Al, um," He paused for a quick second, attempting to remember my name, "Oh! Allyson, right?" He exclaimed. I nodded at him and smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, but call me Ally."

"Sure." He replied, smirking at me.

"And you're Austin, right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"That's me. Austin, nerdy-boy-who-sits-in-the-back-of-every-class-and-is-expected-to-follow-in-his-brothers-footsteps, Moon." He said, sighing.

"Really? My life is literally that! I've always been expected to grow up to be just like my step-sister, Kaylee." I groaned.

"Wait, Kaylee as in Kaylee Dawson?" He asked me.

"Yep", I said, popping the 'p', "She dragged me to this party in order to most likely make-out with some dumb jock, Daniel." I finished, rolling my eyes.

"I know. My brother is crushing on your sister."

"Really? What's his name?" I asked, obviously clueless.

"The one who your sister is most likely going to make out with." He said, simply.

It took me a little bit to understand. "Oh! I am so sorry I called him a dumb jock!" I apologized.

"Nah. That's what he is anyways." He replied, chuckling sweetly.

I smiled at him, practically melting into his big brown eyes.

"Would you, um, you know, like to, um, dance?" He asked me. He was clearly nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course." I smiled at him as he took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. The song _Live While Were Young by One_ Direction** (2)**came on and I started moving my hips to the beat. Wow, I thought I couldn't dance! Well, then again, I never tried.

"Nice Dress!" Austin complimented me, trying his best to yell over the loud music.

"Thanks." I blushed.

Just then, the song changed to _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_ **(3)**. Another one of my favorite songs. But why did it have to be a slow one!?

Austin smirked down at me, before hesitantly placing his arms around my waist. I raised my arms up and around his neck. It was awkward for a few moments, until we got used to it. The sound was turned down a bit, due to the fact that it was supposed to be a romantic moment for all the couples on the dance floor.

"So, tell me about yourself." Austin said, smiling down at me while our bodies moved slowly to the song. I blushed when I realized how close we were. But, I didn't mind.

"Hmm, well I have a step-sister named Kaylee, which you already know. My dad, Lester, just got remarried to a witch named Cassie. That's where Kaylee came from."

"Wait, so your parents got divorced?" He asked me, slightly confused.

"Um, well no, my mom left us two years ago. I'm not sure why. I really miss her." I told him. I rarely ever tell anyone this. The only person I have ever told, was Trish. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." We slipped into an awkward silence.

"Anyways, I hate dressing all fancy. My sister loves to. I love to read. My sister doesn't. I hate wearing a lot of make up just to impress boys. My sister does that. And finally, I love music! Especially writing songs." I told him, smiling the whole time.

He stared at me in shock. "What?" I questioned him, completely confused.

"Me too!" He exclaimed. " I hate dressing all nice just for girls and when girls try to act girlish to impress guys. I love to read. And, of course, music is practically my life." He practically repeats what I just said.

"Wow. I guess we have a lot in common then."

The song changed to another slow song, one I did not recognize. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Ally, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Kaylee ask from behind me, venom dripping from her voice.

"Um, dancing with a, um," I looked at Austin. "Friend.", Austin finished for me.

"Oh no way are you being friends with my boyfriends little brother." She retorted.

"Excuse me!?" I exclaimed. Who is she to tell me who not to be friends with.

"You heard me. Daniel is my boyfriend now. We saw you two dancing and getting all romantic with each other. You two are never allowed to see each other again!" She exclaimed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I retorted.

She gave me a sarcastic smile, before grabbing two large cups filled to the top with punch from the table behind her. Hm, how long has that been there?

"Kaylee, what are you-" I screamed when I felt the cold liquid and ice hit my face. My hair and top part of my dress was drenched. The liquid made my eyeliner begin to run. I looked up at Austin, mirroring his shocked expression. I saw Daniel come up behind Kaylee and wrap his arm around her, smirking. Austin glared at him and led me out of the house, into the quiet parking lot. He walked over to his brothers car and grabbed a leather jacket. He wrapped it around me as we sat down on the curb. The music was faint from where we were, but still able to be heard. Austin started to sing silently to the song, stroking my wet hair.

"How are you not laughing at me right now?" I questioned him, curious as to what his answer may be.

He looked a bit nervous. He bit his lip and stayed silent for a minute. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He was probably deciding on what to say. Wow, no boy has ever gotten nervous around _me_.

He opened his mouth again, "Because I-, I," He sighed. I looked up at his big brown eyes, as he looked down at mine.

"What is it?" I asked him sweetly. He swallowed hard, making a faint gulping sound.

"I- I think I- No, I know I- Wait, I might, um- No, I, um," He couldn't find the right thing to say.

"Just spit it out, Austin." I told him.

"I think I like you Ally!" He exclaimed pretty quickly. I wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. We barely talked. I had so many things on my mind right now. I pushed them to the back of my mind to focus what was happening here, right now, with Austin.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Reviews?  
What did you guys think? Btw, me and x-StayRossome-x are going to be taking turns writing each chapter. I wrote chapter 1, she wrote chapter 2, I wrote chapter 3, she's going to write chapter 4, and so on and so forth. I'm also going to start replying to reviews starting next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!  
-EclareFanFictioner14 and x-StayRossome-x**

**(1) I do not own the song Warrior by Kesha! Love it though!  
(2) I do not own the song Live While Were Young by One Direction!  
(3) I do not own the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri!**


	4. It's Our Decision, Not Theirs!

**Hey guys! :D Here's Chapter 4! Well, I don't have much to say soo.. Here's some review responses:**

krc93: Awe, why thank you! :D Glad you like it! :D

**Guest (Bubbleslol): Hmm, I hope that 'Woah' is a good one! :D Haha! Thank you! **

CHAPTER 4

Ally POV

"I-" I didn't know what to say! I mean, do I like him? I've seen him around before and we did a science project together last year. Does that count as talking?

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say th-that." I hear him stutter out. He got up from the curb and walked back to his brothers car. He placed his arms in a crisscross position on the hood of the vehicle before laying his head on them.

You know what? Who the hell cares what my stupid sister thinks!? Its official. I like Austin.  
I didn't want to just walk up to him and say 'Hi. I like you, too'. I looked around me and noticed a blank piece of paper under a few leaves. Luckily, I always carry a pen around with me! ... _Oh,_ _Shut up..._

I began to write on the slip of paper. Once I finished, I look up to see Austin and his brother getting into the car. I noticed I still had his jacket. I slipped the now folded piece of paper in the jacket pocket.

"Austin!" I shouted, running towards the car. Austin rolled his window down and I gave him his jacket. I smiled sheepishly before walking over to my sisters car and getting in. Shortly after, my sister hopped in the car. Her friends must be getting a ride from someone else. I didn't say a word to Kaylee the whole ride home.

At the exact moment Kaylee parked the car, I leaped out and ran inside. I ran straight to my room and got into a comfy pair of pajamas, before laying on my bed, smiling at the ceiling. I just hope Austin sees the note.

Austin POV

Why!? Why did I say that! We're barely friends! I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Ally. And yes, in 'that' way. But, still! I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that!

I spent the entire ride home staring blankly out the window at the trees that passed by. After about twenty minutes, we were finally home. I jumped out of the car and went inside. I threw my shoes beside the door and ran upstairs, skipping every other step. When I walked into my room, I was sure to lock my door, before throwing my jacket on the top of my chair. I was about to walk over to my dresser, before noticing a folded piece of paper fall out of my jacket pocket. I picked the paper up and opened it slowly.

_I'm sorry I didn't respond to you quicker tonight. Or yesterday. It depends on when you read this note. Anyways, Austin, I don't care what my sister and your brother say! The world doesn't revolve around them. So, what I'm trying to say is... I like you, too. K3 _**(- A/N Just pretend that's an actual drawn heart) ** _- Ally_

I threw the note onto the desk and started dancing wildly around the room, knocking over many items. Did I care? No. She likes me! She 'ACTUALLY' likes me! I jumped on the top of my bed and started jumping as high as I could. I took one last jump and landed on the floor. I ran up to the desk and put the note in my drawer. I opened my window and yelled, "I LIKE ALLY DAWSON!". My echo was followed by a bunch of horns being honked and people yelling at me to shut up. Once again, do I care? Not. One. Bit.

I went to sleep that night smiling, excited to see Ally again tomorrow in school.

Ally POV

I woke up the next morning and quickly got ready. I woke up earlier than I usually do, so everyone else was still asleep. _Thank god!_  
I walked to school, listening to my iPod on the way. When I arrived at the school, I pulled the headphones out of my ears and walked up the stairs slowly. I was about to walk through the front doors until-.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around to see Austin at the very bottom of the steps. I smiled widely at him and ran down the stairs, leaping into his arms when I reached the last step. He looked shocked for a second, but quickly hugged back tightly.

"I got your note." Austin said, smirking sweetly at me.

"Yeah. I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, it was kinda sudden. But I really do like you. I don't care what my sister says. Its my decision. Wait, do you not like me anymore because I-"

Before I can go on, I feel a soft pair of pink lips attach to mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync, like they belonged that way. At that moment, it felt like everyone else in the world disappeared, and me and Austin were the last two. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as his hands lightly gripped my soft curves. Eventually, we had to part for air. We smiled at each other, before walking through the front doors of the school, our hands intertwined.

Austin POV

I did it! I finally worked up the courage to kiss Ally Dawson! I've always liked her ever since Freshman year.

"Hey Ally?" I looked down at her as we stopped at her locker.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up at me, smiling sweetly. God, she's adorable.

"Um, would you maybe um- well, you know, be my, well, I mean if you want to, of course, be my um-"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Austin." She smiled at me as I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

She got on her tippy toes to give me a quick kiss.

"What's going on here?" I hear a dark, violent voice shout from behind me. _Daniel._

_..Oh god._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

**There ya go! Btw, I wrote this chapter. I know x-StayRossome-x was supposed write this one, but she was busy. I bet the way she would have wrote it would have DEFINITELY been better than this one. :/ Hopefully, she will be able to write the next chapter for you guys! And sorry this was so short. I decided to leave you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger. :D Hehe, I'm evil! Nah, I love you guys!**

** - EclareFanFictioner14 & x-StayRossome-x**


End file.
